Worker Village
The Worker Village is a small town on Isla Sorna that was built to accommodate the Site B workers of InGen within the film canon. Mirroring it's novel counterpart, the entire complex was designed to be self sustaining by running on geothermal power. Nestled at the base of a cliff overlooked by a field of long grass, the Worker Village stands as a dilapidated reminder of InGen's activity on Isla Sorna. After InGen evacuated the site during Hurricane Clarissa, the village became overrun by a pack of Velociraptors, who claimed it as part of their nesting ground. Inspiration The Worker Village was inspired by the Isla Sorna village that appears in The Lost World. However, the layout and buildings differ from the novel. Despite the script's description and other pre-production material, only four actual buildings were constructed at the Universal Studios set. This was due to the rewrite of the climax's setting, which shifted from the Worker Village to San Diego. According to Steven Spielberg, he called up the contractors at the construction site of the set, asked how many buildings they had started on, and told them to just finish because he had decided not to conclude the film in the Village. Map This map is considered accurate to the films.]] Fence Surrounding the compound was an electrified fence, broken only by a gate which resembled the one that pertained to the perimeter fence on Isla Nublar. An obtuse-angled cage of piping intersected through the fence and connected to the village's Geothermal Power Plant. This piping was likely what was used to access the geothermal heat used to power the compound. Geothermal Power Plant Little is known about the Geothermal area other than the fact that it was the main source of power to the village. It is never explored in detail and little is seen of the structure other than its cylindrical towers. Connected to this entire area is a single pipe that leads to a larger cage of piping which angles obtusely and extends to the outer area of the Village's perimeter fence. Gas Station A Gas Station with an adjoining mechanics Shop held all the tools necessary to make repairs on the vehicles that InGen utilized on the island. The two locations were built as one adjoining structure and were located to the left of the Operations Building. Next to the station was the remains of a water Tower. Also seen are two aircraft tow tractors, one within the Garage and one parked near the gate. The Gas Station interior itself is rather minimal, containing a desk, a bookshelf with cabinets for record keeping, two small boards holding sets of keys, and a doorway to the garage. Due to the condition of the interior, this building seems to be the one to have had the least amount of damage done to its infrastructure. In the final cut of the film, Ian Malcolm futilely attempted to evade an attacking Velociraptor by seeking refuge inside. As the raptor gained entry by bursting through one of the windows, Malcolm pried off the rotting door from the entryway and used it as a shield, only to be sent crashing through the window behind him by the charging raptor. Much like in the novel, this area was to have served a larger purpose in the pre-San Diego Script. Kiln House Positioned between the Geothermal Power plant and the Boarding House was a two story Mechanical shed, also known as "The Kiln House". Connected to the Boarding House by a single story building, the Kiln House worked in tandem with the Geo-Power plant in order to absorb and harness the Earth's geothermal power. It was here that Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Kelly were trapped by a pair of Velociraptors until Kelly managed to defenestrate one of the Raptors through a shuttered window, resulting in the Raptor's impalement on a spike of rotted wood. Boarding House The Boarding House was the second largest structure in the Village, holding enough space for the workers to lodge comfortably. Built in plantation style architecture, the two-story cabin possessed staccato shingled roofing, and a balcony that wrapped around a portion of the second level. The interior of this structure is never seen, though presumably, the building contained a dining hall, lavatory facilities, washrooms, as well as some sort of lounge or recreational room. Like all of the other accompanying buildings, Hurricane Clarissa caused major superficial damage to the structure. Much of the wood paneling on the Building's exterior has been ripped away, revealing the steel supports beneath. The staccato roofing has fallen away in many places and a Chevrolet Blazer had been sent crashing through one of the building's walls. Some of the building's windows have been shattered while those left intact are far too filthy to be seen through. Operations Building The large and blocky Operations Building sat at the very back of the compound, serving as the main control center for the Village. Surrounded by a small moat, the structure mainly comprised of three levels: a large walkway wrapping around the front of the building, the main floor, and the helipad. At the ground floor began an ample stairway which intersected past the first level platform and climbed up to the second level where the main entrance stood front and center. Adorning the entryway was a set of double glass doors which featured an identical egg-shaped design to the one seen on the entrance of Isla Nublar's Visitor Center. Beyond these double doors was the lobby which acted as both the main information desk as well as a waiting/reception area for the building's helipad. Presumably, this area would've also been where new arrivals were required to check-in during their stay on the island. Directly to the right of the lobby was a room which housed the island's communications center. Equipped in this center were various informational displays, a Ham radio, and other communication equipment. Also located in this room were the main circuit breakers which restored power to the entire compound. On the wall behind the front desk in the lobby was mural which depicted a fantasized version of Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. Past the right hand side of the mural was a short hallway that led to a set of stairs which accessed the helipad. Adjacent to the helipad stood a domed metal structure which either served as something of a maintenance tower or observation deck. The Operations Building had received severe weather damage during Hurricane Clarissa with much of the railing and the caged structure left warped and rusted. Sections of the metal roofing were stripped away, leaving the metal girders beneath to rust in their now exposed state. Most of the windows were blasted in, leaving the interior to be swallowed by intruding vines, mold, and other plant life. The building has now been left as all but a decrepit ruin with dead foliage standing guard on the stairway outside. Video games The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) A few notable buildings from the Worker Village appear in the game, scattered across various locations. The Boarding House appears during Stage 2, "King of The Lakeside". Shortly before commencing the boss battle with Deinosuchus, the players' vehicle approaches a lakeside pier near the Game Trail. Here, the Boarding House sits at the edge of the water-body and connects to the pier, serving as more of a dock house. The Operations Building, alternatively named the "Site B Laboratory", serves as the setting of Stage 3, "Enter the Dragons". Much like in the film, the building has become infested by hordes of Velociraptors who've established residence within the complex. The exterior of the building faithfully recreates the look of its film counterpart, though a larger segment of architecture is now present behind the facade. The area which serves as the lobby of the building in the film now acts as more of a vestibule that leads into the true lobby where the majority of the level takes place. A high ceilinged and spacious room, this area pays homage to the rotunda of the Visitor Center from the first film. Before the front desk stand two life-size marble statues of a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaur (which has toppled over the former). To the direct left-hand side of the entrance is the lobby's bar where raptors love to hide and spring out from behind the counter. Located on the walls of the far ends of the room are two arched windows that contain stained glass portraits of a Velociraptor on their panes (if one looks closely, the same portrait can be found on both ends the lobby's skylight as well). Wrapping around the front desk are the two main staircases where a model Pteranodon hangs above the left-hand flight. If the player isn't careful, this sculpture proves to be a death trap as a Raptor will eventually jump on it, inadvertently causing the object to break from its suspension and fall onto whatever is underneath. Finally, on the second level, at the right-hand of the lobby balcony is the entrance to a long hallway which passes by what is presumably the main laboratory. Present within this room are several computers and three embryonic tubes containing Velociraptor specimens, an idea that would later be revisited in ''Jurassic Park III''. The Kiln House and Geothermal Plant make an appearance in Stage 4, "Their Home" alongside the reappearance of the Boarding House. As the players escape The Lab through a back entrance, they come to discover the rest of the Laboratory Compound. In a courtyard behind the main building stands a large domed structure. Neighboring the dome are two smaller buildings which are unmistakably the Kiln and Boarding Houses. Connected to the Dome on the opposite end are the cylindrical towers of the Geothermal Power plant. Once inside the Dome, it's revealed that the building serves as the Plant's control center, effectively filling in the role for both the Geo-plant and Kiln house. The main chamber of this building eventually becomes the setting for the boss fight with Carnotaurus. At the center of this area stands a Cold Storage Room nearly identical to the one present in the Isla Nublar Laboratory. The Village itself appears in Stage 5, "Something Has Survived". It is the final boss area of the game, where players confront the Tyrannosaur Buck. While most of the buildings within the compound are generic, only two buildings from the actual Village appear at the compound: a slightly modified version of the Geothermal Plant and the Kiln House. Unlike in the film, the settlement is not surrounded by a perimeter fence but rather a concrete palisade. The boss fight begins when the players reach the settlement just as the Rex bursts through one of the Village houses. Throughout the fight, objects within the compound will be used against you by The Buck, namely gas tanks atop buildings which become incendiary upon impact. As the fight winds down, the Tyrannosaur seemingly retreats before crashing through yet-another one of the Village buildings. After this occurs, only one shot is needed in order to take down the beast. Warpath: Jurassic Park The Village appears in Warpath: Jurassic Park, as "Site B Lab". It serves as Stygimoloch‘s battle arena. Trespasser: Jurassic Park The InGen worker village of Burroughs was based on the worker village from the film; however, the town in Trespasser has several more buildings. This is because the original worker village had over 13 buildings, but they were cut to only about 4. Board game The Worker Village is the playing field of the The Lost World: Jurassic Park Board Game. The main objective of the game is to maneuver the human team from one end of the town, across the Raptor ridden landscape, and to the safety of the other side before the dinosaur team devours the remaining human opponents. Keeping in line with the original idea of the Worker Village, the terrain of the board is much more populated, with the number of buildings being increased to nine. Most of the buildings seen in the film transition into the game, though the resemblance to their on-screen counterparts is tenuous. Included are the Boarding House, Kiln House, and Gas Station; the remaining five regular buildings are merely amalgamations of the aforementioned three. The role of the Operations Building is actually split into two separate parts. The Operations Building is dubbed the "Main Building", which now resembles more of a Central American temple. The human team starts out at this point and must make a dash to the helipad, which is now located on the opposite end of the Village. Every building within the village is a vital part of the game as they provide temporary protection from Velociraptors. Aside from this, the only other areas of protection are the wreckage of the fallen radio tower and the Main Building, though the latter is only temporary. Gallery Worker Village WorkerVillageGate.jpg i071733.jpg i077721.jpg 933.jpg tumblr_m8t6lqEThV1qjnz97o9_1280.jpg radioroom.PNG|The radio room in the Operations Building where Nick Van Owen (pictured) sends the distress call to InGen Harvest Base tmb_5120_480.jpg radioroomdoor.PNG pipeline.JPG 178.jpg 246.JPG 169.jpg 155.jpg 154.jpg 153.jpg 182.jpg 181.jpg 180.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_47469_Medium.jpg 245.JPG Wmplayer20060411171811174by.png Scan_Pic0013.jpg jp2_maxa2.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h20m29s121.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h21m25s165.png Vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h31m22s254.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h32m56s34.png vlcsnap-2009-12-01-01h33m38s53.png View4.jpg|3D rebuilt worker village View3.jpg|3D rebuilt worker village View2.jpg|3D rebuilt worker village View1.jpg|3D rebuilt worker village Artwork and production pictures wv1.jpg Towncorner.jpg thermoplant.PNG Opscenter1.jpg kevin-lost-world-set-ush-2.jpg kevin-lost-world-set-ush.jpg 349.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 13 222.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 9 221.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 9 220.jpg 219.jpg 218.jpg 217.jpg 216.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 8 215.jpg 213.jpg 212.jpg 211.jpg 210.jpg 146.jpg 130.png 129.jpg 111.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 8 108.jpg 5cf5561e.jpg|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 7 hpim1203s.jpg 001.JPG 002 (2).JPG 005 (2).JPG|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 10 425.PNG|The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book), page 87 421.PNG 247.JPG image (1).jpg image (2).jpg 195.png Scan_Pic0005.jpg Scan_Pic0006.jpg Scan_Pic0014.jpg worker-village-constr-1024x579.png workervillage02ps0.jpg usa2209.jpg operationsbuildingmoviemj6.jpg 297029202_42b26db7ae_o.jpg vlcsnap-2009-12-11-11h49m35s254.png tlwset4.jpg 04 Me and SS w_ Lost World.jpg PDVD_040-11.jpg Spielberg 11.jpg Spielberg 12.jpg Spielberg 15.jpg villagemodel.png gasstation-1024x768.png gasfilm-1024x773.png Gasint..PNG BmFQ1jSIUAAhNQ7.jpg Notes *Production artwork shows that The Operations Building was originally intended to have been built at the base of a cascading waterfall with the connecting body of water running beneath the suspended structure. Due to the actual set being built at the Universal back lot, this idea was ultimately re-worked as a watery trench placed before the building. *The mysterious domed cage-like structure behind The Operations building was originally intended to have been two separate structures with the observation tower standing between the dome and helipad. *Sometime after production had wrapped on the The Lost World and before the set was re-purposed for Jurassic Park III, the Village in its entirety was used as a filming location for the 14th episode in season 4 of the TV show Sliders. *As the majority of the set was demolished, the InGen gate was salvaged and has been put on display in the Universal Studio Tour ever since. *For many years, the Operations Building set was a regular stop on the Universal back lot tour. However, in 2006, the area was covered up by the War of the Worlds wreckage site. Despite this, the set still remained and as of 2019, is still present behind the newer attraction albiet in very poor shape. *Several ideas from early in production regarding the buildings included in the village eventually made their way into what is seen in the town of Burroughs in Trespasser: Jurassic Park. *The layout of The Lost World: Jurassic Park Board Game is based upon the miniature model of the village created by Greg Aronowitz during pre-production of the film. Category:Jurassic Park Buildings Category:InGen Information Category:Isla Sorna Buildings Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Locations Category:Isla Sorna Locations